The present invention relates to an axial threshing and separating arrangement. More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement which has a rotary threshing drum and an associated casing unit which peripherally surrounds the threshing drum with retaining of a small gap and is subdivided into a thresh basket and a sieve, wherein the casing unit is provided in its threshing basket part with a product supply opening and at another end with a product discharge opening.
The German Auslegeschrift No. 1,222,307 discloses a threshing and separating arrangement which operates as an axial flow system. The thresh basket-sieve casing unit is formed as a double cone with oppositely directed conical parts which convey the product to its narrowest point. The width of this unit corresponds substantially to the width of a self-propelled harvester thresher, so that it can be mounted in the latter. Because of the small construction, only a limited throughput is possible. In order to avoid this disadvantage and to attain a higher throughput, it is further known to arrange an axial threshing and separating mechanism as a self-contained structural unit before the driving axle between the inclined conveyor and the cutting mechanism of a self-propelled harvester thresher, whereas the width of the axial threshing and separating mechanism considerably exceeds the machine width. Simultaneously with the above mentioned advantage of a higher throughput, it is necessary to take into consideration the disadvantage that the axial threshing and separating mechanism must be placed for the purpose of street transport onto a wagon especially manufactured therefor. In addition to this disadvantage, the thus equipped harvester thresher possesses a nose-heaviness because of the high weight provided prior to the driving axle.